starwarsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Star Wars Insider 92
Star Wars Insider 92, to 92 numer czasopisma Star Wars Insider wydawanego przez oficjalny fanklub Gwiezdnych wojen w USA. ''Zawartość: ''Publikacje dziennikarskie: *Comlink Letters **The Choice Is Yours *Skywalking News **It's Official: Indy Is Back! *Skywalking **Refresher Reading - autor: Pablo Hidalgo *Jedi Library Books **A Fairy Tale Wrapped Around a Fairy Tale - autor: Jason Fry *Drawn By The Force Comics **Bookshelf Bragging - autor: Daniel Wallace *Jabba's Collection Collectibles **No Reward Is Worth This *The In-Between Theory - autor: Patrice Girod, zdjęcia: Cedric Delsaux *The Toys That Never Were - autor: Chris Fawcett *Technical Readout Set Piece **Rebel Snowspeeder - autor: Chris Trevas *Unknown Origins - autor: Jonathan W. Rinzler *Pirates of The Boards Part 2 - autor: Jonathan W. Rinzler *Ask The Master Q & A - autor: Pablo Hidalgo **The Bane of Continuity *The Models of Revenge of the Sith Part 3: Puzzle Planet - autor: Frank Parisi, zdjęcia: Ryan Church *Scouting The Galaxy Treasures and Space Junk **Beware of Holy Grails and Fixations! - autor: Steve Sansweet *Star Wars International Collectibles from Around The World **The Toys From Brazil - autor: Gus Lopez *Best of Hyperspace - autor: Pablo Hidalgo i Bonnie Burton **Holy Grails: The Unproduced Empire Micro Collection Line **Galactic Gallery *Padawan Corner Tasks for Young Jedi **How to Draw Admiral Ackbar - autor: Amy Pronovost *Bantha Tracks vol. 23 **Tournament of Roses Special Edition **Editorial *Star Wars Shop ''Redakcja: Redakcja: *Daniel Orum - president *Francis Mao - director of creative services *Frank Parisi- editor *George Hu - designer *Desiree Peel - design intern *Sean Bledsoe - design intern *Chenda Ngak - copy editor *Steve Spignola - production director *Michele Nelson - prepress manager *Stephanie Taylor - group circulation manager *Kathryn Washburn - circulation coordinator *Bob Huseby - vice president sales *Emily-Jane Throckmorton - west coast advertising director *Michelle Torrey - west coast sales manager *Brett Robinson - west coast senior account executive *Andrea Mullany - west coast sales coordinator *Rich Commodore - east coast advertising director *Peter Jallah - east coast sales manager *Rachel Desjardins - east coast senior account executive *Ramona Quincey - east coast sales coordinator *David Goldberg - director, advertising operations *Mary Atchison - advertising operations coordinator *Gabe Cera - advertising operations coordinator *Daniel Wallace - contributor *Jason Fry - contributor *Chris Trevas - contributor *Pablo Hidalgo - contributor *Bonnie Burton - contributor *Steve Sansweet - contributor *Mary Franklin - contributor *Pete Vilmur - contributor *Gus Lopez - contributor *Jonathan W. Rinzler - contributor *Patrice Girod - contributor *Chris Fawcett - contributor *Amy Pronovost - contributor *Jan Romel-Salazar - contributor *Seth Sirbaugh - contributor *Tim O'Connell - contributor Lucasfilm: *Amy Gary - director of publishing *Sue Rostoni - executive editor *Jonathan Rinzler - executive editor *Steve Sansweet - director of content management & fan relations *Troy Alders - art director *Leland Chee - Keeper of the Holocron *Pablo Hidalgo - content manager, Lucas Online *Mary Franklin - editor, Bantha Tracks *David Anderman - legal affairs ''Wydawca: IDG Entertainment (IDG Communications) - Oakland, stan Kalifornia, Stany Zjednoczone ''Okładki:'' Image:Insider 92.jpg|Okładka standardowego wydania Image:Insider 92 (2).jpg|Okładka alternatywna Kategoria:Magazyny